


Pick Out The Words I Bring Home To You

by LaynaVile



Series: Hannibal Bingo Fills (2020) [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Hannibal 1:10 am - I'm uncertain we are speaking of the same thing.Will 1:10 am - Oh, baby, I know we aren't talking about the same thing.Hannibal 1:11 am - Then please enlighten me, Will. I am quite confused.Will 1:12 am - I was trying to tell you that I'm horny.Will 1:12 am - That I miss your cock.Will 1:13 am - That I want you home and dicking me down.--For the "Phone Sex" square on my Hannibal Bingo card
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Fills (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883326
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Pick Out The Words I Bring Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I am terrible at dirty talk so... 🤷
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from About You by Mike Shinoda ft. blackbear
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal had never  _ sexted _ before, he didn't know what the emojis meant, or what the proper etiquette was for something like this--did you type words out completely or abbreviate them? So when he receives a message from Will he's thoroughly confused.

**Will 12:59 am - 🍆🍆💦**

**Hannibal 1:00 am - Will, I do not know what you are trying to say to me. Have you been drinking?**

Will replies almost instantly and it is no less confusing.

**Will 1:00 am - No, I haven't, but I am very thirsty.**

Hannibal hesitates to answer, if Will is so thirsty, why doesn't he just get something to drink?

**Hannibal 1:02 am - I'm sorry, mylimasis. Is there nothing in the house to sate you?**

**Will 1:02 am - You know damn well there isn't.**

**Hannibal 1:03 am - I know there were no less than six bottles of wine when I left last week, as well as half a case of that sparking water you're so fond of. But if you are truly that thirsty the water faucet should suffice.**

**Will 1:04 am - 🤣 Actual drinks? Hannibal, I'm not thirsty for something to drink.**

Hannibal stares at the laughing emoji for a long while, trying to decipher what is so funny, and just what the hell Will means by, "not thirsty for something to drink" what else could he be thirsty for?

**Hannibal 1:10 am - I'm uncertain we are speaking of the same thing.**

**Will 1:10 am - Oh, baby, I know we aren't talking about the same thing.**

**Hannibal 1:11 am - Then please enlighten me, Will. I am quite confused.**

**Will 1:12 am - I was trying to tell you that I'm horny.**

**Will 1:12 am - That I miss your cock.**

**Will 1:13 am - That I want you home and dicking me down.**

Hannibal reads the messages three times each before responding, and even then he's unsure of what he should say.

**Hannibal 1:15 am - My apologies, mylimasis. But I must stay here for a few more days. Can you satisfy yourself with one of the new vibrators that I purchased for you?**

**Will 1:16 am - Uh about those.. I broke one of them and the other just isn't cutting it. I need you here.**

**Hannibal 1:16 am - How in the hell did you break**

Hannibal accidentally hits send without finishing his message.

**Hannibal 1:17 am - Apologies, I prematurely sent that. I meant to say, "How in the hell did you break it? What's wrong with the other one? You picked them out."**

**Will 1:17 am - 🤣**

**Will 1:18 am - I think I shorted it out or something, from using it too much. Daddy, you have no idea how much I've been using it. And the other one is far too small, it's short and not thick enough and I just want you home.**

Hannibal can practically hear Will whining, and judging by the way he's slipping into calling Hannibal, "daddy" he must be desperate--he doesn't just casually say it.

**Hannibal 1:20 am - Three days and I will be home. We'll be sure to purchase better toys next time.**

Will is at their home in Barcelona, while Hannibal is in Toulouse, he had to travel for work--Will had insisted they come up with new identities instead of killing people and stealing them the way Hannibal and Bedelia had. Will is now a struggling author--he not so secretly loves it though--who goes by Dante, Hannibal had a field day with that one. Hannibal is now an art dealer, quite successfully who goes by Vincent--in public Will calls him Vinny, he acts as if he hates it, but truthfully he loves every name Will calls him.

**Will 1:21 am - Three days is way too long.**

**Will 1:21 am - Next time? You think I'm going to let you out of bed ever again once you return?**

**Will 1:22 am - I'm going to tie you to the bed and use you as my sex toy, no need for silicone cocks anymore.**

**Hannibal 1:24 am - You would tie me up and use me? Naughty boy.**

**Will 1:24 am - I'd ride your cock day and night and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, daddy.**

**Hannibal 1:25 am - That sounds very enticing, mylimasis. But it won't do either of us any good to get worked up now when I'm still here for three days and you've broken your toys.**

**Will 1:25 am - I've been worked up since you left, if I have to suffer, so should you.**

**Hannibal 1:26 am - That hardly seems fair.**

Another message from Will pops up just as he hits send.

**Will 1:26 am - Daddy, I'm touching myself.**

**Hannibal 1:27 am - Where?**

Hannibal doesn't know how to do this, especially not via text message. Speaking the words out loud is so much different than typing them out. They lack inflection and seductive tone.

**Will 1:28 am - I'm not touching my cock again yet, or my empty, lonely hole.**

**Hannibal 1:28 am - Your nipples then, are they sensitive?**

**Will 1:29 am - So sensitive, daddy, they'd feel a lot better with your tongue on them.**

Hannibal's mouth waters.

**Hannibal 1:31 am - Are you pinching them or just rubbing?**

Maybe there is a better way to ask? Maybe when sexting you don't ask things like this? Hannibal is unsure, but Will has piqued his interest and he would like to  _ try _ to figure this out.

**Will 1:31 am - Pinching them the way you do. Imagining that you're doing it. Feels so good, daddy.**

Before Hannibal can reply his phone rings, he picks it up without hesitation.

As soon as the phone clicks on he hears Will moaning. "Daddy," a pause, "Hannibal, I need you to come home." He whines.

"Mylimasis."

Will's breathing is harsh, and Hannibal can hear the slick sound of Will stroking himself.

"Are you touching yourself for me?"

Will whines again, "Yes, mmm, want you so bad. Want you to touch me."

"Stop."

"Wha'? Why?" Will asks breathlessly.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

"No, but, daddy,"

"No, hands off."

Will huffs, but Hannibal knows he obeys. "Good boy."

"Daddy, please." Will whines--he sounds so  _ pretty _ .

"You know better. You don't touch your cock until I say you can."

"But, I miss you so much. Need you here touching me, fucking me so good that I can feel it for days."

"Patience, mylimasis."

"What do you want me to do then, daddy? Tell me and I'll do it, I promise, I'll be good."

"I have no doubt you'll be good, unless you'd like to be put in a cage and denied any pleasure for a week."

"No, no, don't want that. Tell me, daddy, please, tell me how to be good for you."

"Do you ache for me to fill you, mylimasis?"

"So badly, daddy. These toys aren't enough, nothing is enough except you." Will whines.

Hannibal smirks, "I want you to touch yourself."

Will knows better so he asks, "Where, daddy? Where do you want me to touch myself?"

"Touch your throat for me."

"My throat?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes, mylimasis, fingertips on your throat, gentle pressure."

"But, my throat, really, daddy?"

"Yes, your throat, unless you'd rather I hang up right now."

"No, daddy, please. Just my fingers on my throat, or-or my palm too? Tell me, please, daddy." Will whines.

"Just your fingertips for now, mylimasis." It's late and Hannibal is tired, as much as he'd like to draw this out and make Will whine and beg for hours, he physically cannot.

"Then what, daddy?"

"Drag your nails across your skin, nice and slow, down the column of your throat, over your chest, all the way down to your scar, then stop." Hannibal knows that it will drive Will mad to not being able to touch lower, to stop on the scar that Hannibal regrets but worships every single time they're intimate.

Will inhales sharply--Hannibal knows he's listening, can tell by the way Will's breath hitches every now and again. He whines then asks, "Now what, daddy? Can I touch my cock, please?" He sounds so sweet and innocent--though Hannibal can  _ hear _ the arousal and defiance in his tone.

"Be a good boy, mylimasis, open the top drawer of my bedside table."

He hears Will shift on their bed, the slight scratch as the wooden drawer is pulled open, he's quiet for a moment. "Hannibal, there isn't anything in here other than your tablet, a sketch book and a dark wooden box."

Hannibal smiles, "Take the box out of the drawer, place it on the bed in front of you."

Will huffs, but does as he's been told. "Okay, what's the deal here, Hannibal? I want to get off, this isn't helping."

"Open the box."

"A dildo, seriously?"

"It was to be my gift to you when I arrived home."

"Why would I need another toy when I'd have you here?"

"You can have me there  _ now _ ."

"What do you, o-oh. Is this?"

Hannibal cannot help but smirk, "Yes, mylimasis, it is."

"It's really  _ your _ cock, daddy?" Will's gone all breathless again--Hannibal longs to be there.

"Of course, mylimasis, I know how much you love daddy's cock."

He whines, "Can I use it now, daddy? Please, please let me."

"Patience, mylimasis, Į don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Promise, I won't, daddy, I'm all stretched out and ready for you now."

"I thought you said your other toys weren't working?"

"That doesn't mean I didn't still play with them, besides I have other toys, not just the ones you bought me before you left."

A fact that Hannibal knows well, Will has many expensive vibrators, prostate massagers, and many other toys that Hannibal has bought for him--cost is of no matter to him so long as Will is happy. "Those have become unsatisfactory as well?"

"Not entirely unsatisfactory, no."

"But they're just not as good as daddy, right, mylimasis?"

Will whines, "R-right, daddy."

"You're being naughty again, mylimasis."

"N-no, daddy, I'm sorry."

"Are you telling me that you're not touching yourself again?"

"Just a little bit."

"Were you given permission?"

"No. I'm sorry, daddy."

"Perhaps I shouldn't let you come at all then."

"No, please, I'm sorry."

"You know the consequences of disobeying me, mylimasis."

"Daddy," Will whines.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Yes, yes, daddy, please. I'll be so good for you."

Hannibal can't stop himself from yawning--he was up by six and has to be up just as early tomorrow. "Shit, Hannibal, are you tired? I didn't even think,"

"Calm down, Will. I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Enough. You said you would be a good boy and listen, so listen well, mylimasis, because I will not repeat myself; if you disobey again you will not come until I arrive home in three days, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Will has gone breathless again.

"Now, daddy is tired, mylimasis, but I still want you to be satisfied, get comfortable for me, and  _ tell _ me what you're doing."

He hears Will swallow harshly, "I'm laying down on my back, um my legs are spread wide open so you can see  _ everything _ , and I've got my pillow and your pillow behind me, but yours is on top so I can smell you." He says shyly. "N-now what, daddy?"

Hannibal hums, "I want you to take the new toy I had made for you, I want you to get it nice and slick, can you do that for me, honey?" Hannibal tends to only call Will by such soft pet names after they've been intimate or when Will floats in subspace, but still they flow naturally off of his tongue--earning a whimper from Will.

He hears the bottle of lube click open, "Good job, honey. Thank you for listening." He knows how much Will likes the praise, almost as much as he likes when Hannibal calls him a greedy whore.

"Will you fuck me now, daddy? Please."

"Ask nicely."

"Will you please fuck me now, daddy? Please, fill me up and make me cum."

"Such a good boy for me, asking so nicely. Now, go slowly baby."

Will whines, "Mmm, feels so good, daddy."

Hannibal is hard in his pants, but he does not touch, not yet.

"Oh, fuck, daddy." The phone has to be on speaker now, Hannibal can hear the slick sounds of the toy being thrust in and out of Will. "Wish you were here."

"Soon, mylimasis. Faster."

Will's panting and moaning gets louder--Hannibal's hand slips beneath the waistband of boxer briefs, lightly touching his cock.

"Ah, ah, fuck, Hannibal."

He hears the mattress shift beneath Will. "Tell me what you're doing, mylimasis."

"R-ridin' your cock, daddy."

Hannibal groans. "Does it feel good, baby?"

"So good, so big, daddy, fuck, gonna come."

"No."

"Please, daddy, please let me come."

"Not yet, mylimasis."

"Please, Hannibal, daddy, please."

Will moans louder, the slick sounds get louder--Hannibal strokes his cock faster, pleasure building quickly.

"Mmm, daddy, fuck, ah, please."

"Come, Will, now, come for me."

"Ah, shit, Hannibal." Will's voice is high and breathless, mixed with incoherent moans and whines.

Hannibal moans, the sounds of Will's pleasure are divine. "Good job, baby. Thank you for listening so well." Hannibal isn't going to come--he's definitely aroused and  _ could _ in theory get himself off, but it will be more satisfying if he waits until he returns home.

"You gonna come for me, daddy?" Will pants, trying to catch his breath.

"No, mylimasis."

"Why not? Did you not like,"

"I love hearing you, mylimasis, love having you listen so well to my commands, but I'll save my pleasures for when I'm back in bed with you." Hannibal interjects.

Will whines again, "Gonna wait for my mouth? My ass? Fuck, Hannibal, I'm gonna get hard again, I  _ can't _ ."

"Shh, mylimasis, rest now and I will call you later."

"But,"

"Goodnight, Will, I love you."

"Goodnight, Hannibal, love you too."

Hannibal ends the phone call, a few more languid strokes to his cock and then he settles in for the night. Different scenarios for how he will punish Will for disobeying, run though his mind.

He smiles, "The Hush will do nicely." They've played with it a few times, but never outside of their home.. Hannibal intends to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a second chapter--Hannibal punishing Will 🤔 maybe?
> 
> Also if you're curious [this](https://www.lovense.com/vibrating-butt-plug) is the Hush sex toy that Hannibal mentions.
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
